


Empty Chairs

by Gwainesuperiority



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwainesuperiority/pseuds/Gwainesuperiority
Summary: "They're leaving an empty chair for you anyway. Not that you're gonna burst through the doors and take it just because they put your name on it,"
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Empty Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird for the author to have tears in their eyes whilst writing their own story? 
> 
> If you read fics like this for fun I'm scared of you •_•

"Amy's dance thingy is on Thursday. I know I'll have to take her this time but i don't mind really, i never go." 

Merlin sighed and clicked his knuckles. 

"I forgot to tell you too, she got a letter from school. She bit a boy. Like bit him Arthur, where did we go wrong as parents?" He chuckled. "Not that you were any better as a child mind you. She probably gets it from you, love." 

Arthur doesn't reply so Merlin smirks. "Clotpole." 

"I wish you could make it though. She wants her other dad there. She's gone up a grade too, she's so talented you should see her." Silence. 

"Don't give me that you dollophead, i know you can't come. They're leaving an empty chair for you anyway. Not that you're gonna burst through the doors and take it just because they put your name on it." 

Merlin didn't realise that he was crying until he tasted a tear on his lip. "Please come. She needs you there, so do i." 

Again, Arthur didn't reply. Usually he would reach out and hold him when he was sad but he didn't this time. He wouldn't ever again. Merlin reached over to stroke the smooth stone. 

Arthur Pendragon. 1985-2020  
Loving Husband and Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry!!! If you enjoyed pls leave kudos or comment :3 it means soo much!


End file.
